Distrust
by Nefertiri's Handmaiden
Summary: Just a bit of harmless fluff that takes place in one of the many gardens of Minas Tirith. Sorry about the less than stellar title.


Distrust

Nefertiri's Handmaiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything affiliated with Lord of the Rings. All I own are my humble little fics.

Note: I originally wrote this story for some very obscure characters from a very obscure book, but while I was watching the new extended version of "Return of the King" it came to me again, and I thought that Eowyn and Faramir would fit perfectly in it.

----------

Faramir and Eowyn strolled hand-in-hand through one of the many gardens that Minas Tirith had to offer, occasionally smiling at one another, generally enjoying the scenery and the company.

Faramir led her to a bench in the garden next to a small pond on top of which lily pads floated. They sat down, and Eowyn scooted close to him. She took his hand in hers, and leaned against his strong shoulder. He looked down into her face, and leaned in slowly to kiss her.

"No." He moved away abruptly, standing with his back to her.

She stared at him a moment, stunned by his sudden rejection of her. Then she stood and followed. Taking his arm, she stood close. "Faramir? What is wrong? Is there some reason it is bad to kiss me?"

"Yes," he replied shortly.

Tears filled her eyes. "So you do not want me?"

He turned to her, shocked. That wasn't what he'd meant. She didn't understand. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bench.

"No, no. That is not it. It's that I want you far too much." With that, he pushed her (rather roughly) onto her back and covered her body with his. He pressed his mouth to hers, and a kissed her as if the end of all things had come.

Just as suddenly, he pulled away; looking displeased with himself, and moved back a few steps. "I should not have done that."

She propped herself up on her elbows and frowned. She had liked that. Extremely. It had felt good to know he wanted her, still. "Why not? I enjoyed it."

He smirked; a mixture of smugness and irony. "I enjoyed it too." He moved to kneel in front of her. "However. . ." He paused. "I love you, Eowyn. Because of that, I desire you." Here he paused again and chuckled dryly. "Greatly. But I do not want to dishonor you by taking you before our wedding."

"You do not trust me?"

"On the contrary; I trust you more than anyone in the world. I do not trust myself."

She smiled softly. "Faramir, I love you, too." He smiled back. "I know that you desire me, and I desire you as well." He smile grew, hinting self-satisfaction. "You are right. We should not consummate our love until we are married. Eomer would kill you." They both laughed lightly. "I understand, beloved," she said when they had calmed. "I will help you control yourself. If," she added when he breathed a sigh of relief, "you help me control _myself_."

He smiled. "Done." She pulled him back onto the bench with her, and embraced him for a moment.

"I was afraid," he said as they pulled apart. "that you would think I did not love you. That you wouldn't understand."

She smiled reassuringly. "I know you love me, Faramir. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. This is a reasonable request."

He grinned at her, and pulled her close for a hug. "You are truly amazing, Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

"I know."

----------

They sat for a while beneath the fading Gondorian sun and soon enough it was time to retire. Faramir escorted Eowyn back to her room, as was his custom. Once they reached it, he bid her goodnight and turned to leave, but she pulled him back by his arm.

"Faramir, I will not be able to sleep if I do not get a goodnight kiss. A decent one."

"Eowyn," he started.

"I will stop us before we go too far."

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, and then gave in. "Very well."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers went around his neck. He lowered his head to hers, and kissed her.

Then there was only him and Eowyn. Nothing else mattered. Not her brother, not his promise, not his position as Steward. He stopped worrying, stopped thinking, stopped being honorable. He stopped breathing.

The kiss must have lasted quite a while, but it seemed all too soon she was pulling away.

"Goodnight, Beloved," Eowyn said softly as she slipped into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Sleep well, Eowyn." He stood there staring at the door for a few moments, trying to compose himself. He knew he wouldn't; not without her beside him. Preferably naked. He sighed softly and headed off, wondering if anyone would talk if he went and dumped himself in a horse trough.

----------

Eowyn,still leaning against her door,heard Faramir sigh and walk away. She smiled to herself, pushed away from the door, and headed to bed.

----------

Gondorian? Gondorish? Gondorese? Which one is correct? I thought Gondorian seemed the best, but if it's wrong I'll change it.

Hope you liked my little bit of pointless fluff.


End file.
